The Pairing Files, 2nd Edition
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Nagisa finds a second pairing file he gathers Karma, Sugino and Maehara to investigate what the octopus has on them and their friends, but does the Octopus have a hidden agenda?
1. Prologue

A week after the discovery of the Pairing Files Nagisa was sweeping up the classroom when he discovered a loose floorboard behind Koro-sensei's desk. Curious Nagisa checked it and discovered something shocking.

"Why that little!" Nagisa growled before slipping what he found in his bag and looked up Karma.

"We have to meet at my house after school!" he said over the phone, this made Ritsu tilt her head.

"Is everything okay?" Ritsu asked

"Not likely" Nagisa snarled.

* * *

"Dude is your mum okay with me being here, I know you made up and everything but..."

"You're fine Karma, heck I invited some of the others around as well" Nagisa said as a knock on the door sounded.

"Coming man" Nagisa said as Maehara and Sugino was standing at the door. "Come in guys"

"So why are we here" Maehara said as they kicked off their shoes and headed up to Nagisa's room before hear.

"Oh Nagisa your home, and you're Segina and Maiharu right?" his mother asked

"I'm Sugino and this Maehara. Sorry for barging in like this but Nagisa stated it was an emergenacy"

"Not at all, just as long as you guys get some studying done" Hiromi said

"Yes mum" Nagisa smiled.

"Sure thing Mrs Shiota" the boys said

* * *

"So dude what was so flipping important that we had to head over here?" Maehara asked

"This!" Nagisa said pulling out what he found.

"That son of a bitch" Maehara said

"Where did he hide it?" Sugino asked

"He's calamari, next time I see him" Karma snarled.

"That's right; looks like he didn't learn he's lesson the first time" Nagisa said before in front of them was a second pairing file.

"Wait did he write this down without knowledge?" Sugino asked

"Don't know don't care, all I know is that we've got to read it and find out what's in here and how we can stop him for writing these things up!" Nagisa said

"So which file is first?" Maehara asked

"Random or file order?"

"File order I think" Nagisa said

"Think he'll notice it missing?" Karma asked.

"Hope not" Sugino said looking at the first one "Okay here we go"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Classroom-E

"So tell me did they find it?" Koro-sensei asked

"THey did" Ritsu said unsure of it was the correct answer. "Did you want them too?"

"Yes I did, you see Ritsu, this second file I actually made soon after the first, but since they enjoyed the first one so much I decided to make a second one" Koro explained, "However, I added a little something extra"

"What?" RItsu asked

"Me" Koro said shocking the A.I.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked

"Oh they'll find out shortly I hope" Koro smirked turning his face a stripy green.

"I feel sorry for those guys" Ritsu sighed. "Oh, your soap opera is on"  
"YES!" Koro sensei said quickly grabbing popcorn and coke before sitting down smiling. "I hope it's a happy ending"

"Me too, Koro-sensei" Ritsu said "Me too"

* * *

 **So welcome to the second pairing file, but what's this Koro-sensei will be getting his own pairing and Sugino and Maehara are joining in on the fun, coolio! So sit back, relax and pull up a chair as the guys read what that teacher of theirs is going to write about them**


	2. Sunset Roses

"Okay, so who's first?" Sugino asked grabbing a cookie Hiromi brought up for the guys.

"If the file was like the first one, then it would be our snipers" Maehara said scribbling down some notes in his book.

"At least you haven't been chasing skirts, man" Karma said "But who wants to make a bet"

"Against Nagisa, ARE YOU NUTS! Last time I wagered against Nagisa, I had to wear a chicken suit while running through the main campus" Sugino said

"You are an evil person, not even Karma would do that dude" Maehara said

"I'll take your bet" Nagisa said "Loser has to deliver flowers to the Principal while wearing a bear outfit"

"I was thinking cash" Karma said holding up some money

"Okay, crack her open Sugino" Nagisa said

"I worry about you guys" Sugino said

* * *

 **Subjects: Ryunosuke Chiba and Rinka Hayami**

 **date subject: Sunset Roses.**

It was sunset on the mountain when Chiba and Hayami stopped their hike.

"How beautiful" Hayami said smiling before two arms snaked around her.

"But not as beautiful was your sparkling eyes." Chiba said kissing her jawline.

"How do I put up with you huh?" Hayami asked spinning around before heavily kissing him.

"Quit distracting me" Chiba said bringing out his sniper rifle and took a shot at a target.

"Nice shot, but um...next time could you not use me as a gun rest?" she asked.

"Oh sorry" Chiba said laying down next to her, while pulling her closer in

"I wish the peaceful days would last" Hayami said

"They will once we deal with the octopus" Chiba said picking up his pack before taking something and placing it in Hayami's hair.

"Ryu, its beautiful" she said smelling the sweet rose he place in her hair "I love it" she said placing it back.

"Thank you, sometimes I just wish I could do more for you" Chiba said

"We're on a mountain, watching the sunset alone and together" Hayami said kissing Chiba, who just held her and returned the kiss.

"Sometimes I wondered how Cupid got bullseyes with us"

"I blame the others" Hayami said sinking back into Chiba's warmth.

"Yeah" Chiba smiled

"So what did you shoot before?" Hayami said

"A bird, I was hoping to get a shot on a small bird before leaving this mountain"

"That's nice" Hayami hummed.

* * *

"Yeah a bird I bet called Koro-sensei" Maehara said

"Anyway, Nagisa, pay up; and no double or nothing this time" Karma said

"Aw man" Nagisa said handing over 200 yen. Karma smiled tossing the coins in the air.

"Arigato Nagisa" Karma smiled.

"I so cannot wait when we get to your file Karma" Nagisa glared at his best friend.

"The last threat still stands" Karma said

"Whatever" Nagisa said grabbing the next file

* * *

 **So the sniper couple got a beautiful sunset, now originally I was going to do a new order, but found it kind of hard to pick one, so why not use the old order, that means that Karma, Nagisa and Karasuma are once again the last three ending with Karma. Sorry about that; but hey that means a ton of fluff for the others to react to.**

 **So until tomorrow I'll catch you on the flipside =D**


	3. Shocking surprises

"Okay so who is the next file?" Sugino asked with everyone smiling at him. "me and my big mouth...wait, oh please don't be that one"

"That one?" Karma smirked

"Come on, you and Yukiko are like the classroom sweethearts; never arguing, never disagreeing. You two are perfect"  
"So I guess you and Hinata are the classroom's Romeo and Juliet huh?" Nagisa smirked.

"And besides I would say Kaede and Nagisa are the classroom sweethearts. How they managed to keep it covered up is amazing" Karma said

"Because we don't make out in the chemistry lab" Nagisa shot back

"Ooooh" Sugino and Maehara said

"Pricks!" Karma growled.

* * *

 **Subjects: Tomohito Sugino and Yukiko Kanzaki**

 **Date subject: Shocking surprises**

Sugino had received a text message from Kanzaki to come over to her place at 10:30, When Sugino looked at his watch he realised he was late.

"Crap, I'm late by about ten minutes, hope Yukiko doesn't kill me" he said upon reaching her place, but he stopped to scope it out. He noticed her parents were home right now.

"Good they're not exactly my biggest fans" Sugino said, "After all they think I'm a bad influence on Yukiko" he said looking to see any indication if their previous arrangement where the front door was unlock and he could walk in. Knocking he entered taking his shoes off and started to walk into the lounge area where he froze up solid for the sight in front of him, Kanzaki standing in the living room looking into a mirror with nothing but her striped underwear and a towel, Also on the lounger arm was her bra.

"Um Yuki" Sugino muttered making his girlfriend spin around with wide eyes

"Sugino! You...You're early" she squeaked out, quickly covering herself with the towel.

"Er, actually I'm late" Sugino said making Kanzaki panicky looked at the clock realising he was indeed late.

"Oh, um I'll just finish up and then we'll go okay?" Kanzaki said running to her room

"Um sure" Sugino said numbly nodded as he sat down in a chair slicking back his hair before releasing the breath he had taken in. "That was...interesting" he looked up at the ceiling "Hopefully Koro-sensei doesn't catch wind of this" Sugino said

"Catch wind of what?" Kanzaki asked pulling a white hair band

"The little incident just now, not that you're not beautiful or anything like that" Sugino said

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that you'll have to marry me" Kanzaki said shocking Sugino

"H-H-How Come?" he shouted.

"Simple, you've seen me naked" Kanzaki blushed

"But I didn't, well not fully at least" Sugino blushed, which was meet with a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, I don't mind that my boyfriend saw me like that. I just wish it was under a better situation" Kanzaki said walking out of the house.

"Wait, What?" Sugino asked.

* * *

"My thoughts exactly man" Maehara said

"Shut up" Sugino groaned.

"Oh come on, you saw Kanzaki in just her underwear and you're embarrassed?" Karma asked smiling

"At least you didn't make out with Kanzaki in the science lab while removing her top" Nagisa said waggling his eyebrows.

"When did I do that?"

"Well the shirt was implied" Nagisa said "Now file three"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Maehara said

* * *

 **Come on I had to do a fanservicey episode/chapter eventually and why not Sugino and Kanzaki, anyway that was there fanservicey one. Now I have to warn that the next chapter might be a bit angsty. Which my surprise people with the upbeat and happy tone. But will be only one chapter, also I'm not doing how Nagisa and Kayano got together...in this story. They'll get a special one shot to their own**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Classroom antics

"I'll give you 1500 yen to skip the next one" Maehara said

"Not a chance" Nagisa smirked.

"I wouldn't dude, who knows what kind of pounding Maehara here got from Okano for skirt flipping" Karma smiled.

"Don't even think about it" Maehara said

"So why don't you to look at the file?" Sugino asked.

"Because its private information"  
"You sure about that?" Nagisa asked

* * *

 **Subjects: Hiroto Maehara and Hinata Okano**

 **Date subject: Classroom antics.**

Maehara was humming to himself was he walked into the classroom, he was acting carefree when he opened the door, only to get a foot smack into his forehead

"OW!" he said rubbing his face, while seeing if his nose was oaky

"Hiroto!" Okano said shocked, are you okay?" she asked checking out where she kicked him in the face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but what are you doing, shouldn't you be doing that outside?" Maehara asked

"I was...but you see my shorts kinda ripped, so I was using the classroom since no one was in here"

"Oh, oaky did you need a hand?" he asked hesitantly

"Hiroto! I know we're dating but still to do that, isn't it a little early?" she asked

"Huh?" Maehara asked.

"I'm wearing a skirt" Okano said

"Oh, still its just you and me" he said hugging Okano who was smiling up at him.

"It is, just you, me and Ritsu!" Okano said

"Hello" Ritsu waved.

"Hey Ritsu" Maehara said smiling bashfully

"But hey thanks for the offer" Okano said kissing his cheek before going to do another flip, before freezing

"Yes?" Maehara said

"The door, go through it" Okano said pointing to the door

"Why?" Maehara smirked

"Skirt" Okano said

"Not bad, a little long, it covers up to your knees nicely, hides you backside sadly"

"I'm not going to flash my boyfriend just yet" Okano said pushing him out of the room.

"I can see you deeply care for him" Ritsu said

"I do, its a pity he had to go through all that heartbreak and flirting until he found me" Okano said as Maehara heard her on the other side of the door

"I understand" Ritsu said "You seem to be perfect for each other" she smiled. Outside Maehara crouched and sat in the hallway

"Am I perfect for her, or am I just using her until I find the next girl I think is perfect" Maehara asked

"Yes you are" Okano said crouching and placing a hand on his arms. "And no one is going to change how I feel about you Hiroto" Okano said kissing his forehead before sitting down next to him, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I love you no matter what"

"I know" he smiled softly. But I would still like to see you flip out over me" he smirked.

"way to ruin the mood" Okano said shaking her head before placing her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Whoa man, I didn't know you thought like that" Nagisa said saddened

"I did, but Hinata changed my mind that day, heck she changed me in everyway for the better"

"Shouldn't people not change for the person they like?" Sugino asked

"So you really want me to be a playboy with a self confidence problem?" Maehara said

"No, but anyway time to crack open the next file" Karma said

* * *

 **There you are the sorta funny yet angsty chapter, and all provided by our playboy and gymnast, hopefully the next one will be happier. Also you are now viewing the sequel to the fifth highest reviewed Assassination Classroom fanfic, and my second highest reviewed fanfic. one of my RWBY one is still higher than this, but anyway I'll hopefully catch you tomorrow with a new chapter so until then I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Schoolyard Maiden

"So after that sobering file of Maehara's let see what our class reps got up too"

"Anybody betting?" Nagisa asked shuffling a deck of card with one hand smiling.

"Er why not" Maehara said "So what are the stakes?" Maehara said

"I'm going to have to use the bear bet again" Nagisa said flinging the ace of spades onto the file

"You're on" Maehara said "I have a pretty good idea about this one"

"So what is it about?" Sugino asked

"You're just going have to read the file my friend" Maehara

* * *

 **Subjects: Yuma Isogai and Megu Kataoka**

 **Date Subject: Schoolyard Maiden**

Isogai was walking to class after working on his knife skills with the other guys. He walked back over to hsi desk and place his knife back in it.

"Welcome back master" a voice said behind

"What?" Isogai asked turning to see Kataoka in a maid's outfit. The scene before him made Isogai's eyebrow merge with his hair.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked shocked.

"Because, every waiter needs a maid" she said in a flirty manner.

"That's waitress, not maid Meg" Isogai said

"Oh" Kataoka said embarrassed, making Isogai look at her. "okay, okay a cousin of mine wants me to work at her maid cafe for a weekend"

"Okay, but the dress is nice only maybe a little frillier" Isogai said

"Frillier?" Kataoka asked. "How?"

"Maybe switch out the apron for a lacier one" Isogai sadi making her blush.

"Okay, I'll try it; but you have to wear your work outfit" Kataoka said

"Meg, you know I can't, because it will increase teh risk of my expulsion" Isogai said

"Then I'll go get it for you and say its a suit" Kataoka said

"Its okay, besides I like how you look in that"

"Bow chika bow-wow" a voice cried out

"Get Lost Nagisa" Kataoka said

"Okay" Nagisa said. "Try adding a hair ribbon"

"Is it just me or do our classmates like busting us together?" Isogai asked.

"Most likely" Kataoka "Wait where did he hear that?"

"I have no idea, Koro-sensei probably" Isogai sigh.

"Man, we have to go somewhere peaceful to have some time together, just you and me" she said smiling

"I'd like that" Isogai said kissing her before just smiling at her. "But you have to practice.

"I know, I know... so what would you like master?" she asked sweetly

"One of your finest iced teas, please" Isogai said sitting at his desk.

"One iced tea, anything else today, I highly recommend the choc orange cake. It was freshly made this morning" Kataoka said

"That sounds lovely miss" Isogai said

"Very well, that's one Choc Orange cake and a cup of iced tea coming right up" Kataoka said going over to her desk and grabbing a bento box and thermos.

"Should have known" Isogai said kissing her again.

* * *

"Oh crap, that's the one I didn't thought happened" Maehara panicked.

"You knew about this?" Karma asked

"Maybe, I didn't think Koro-sensei did" Nagisa admitted.

"Please tell me your don't have the bear costume" Maehara said

"Kaede stashed it somewhere for safe keeping" Nagisa replied. "Now who's next"

"I told you, Nagisa's got insane amounts of luck with that assassin's skill set of his" Sugino said

"But Karma won against him." MAehara said panicking

"I know, but that was luck of the draw my friend" Sugino said

"I know" Nagisa said flicking a card up into the air. "I'm aces" he said revealing Ace of Hearts.

* * *

 **Hey guys, wow another fan-service chapter. Also I think I'm making Nagisa a bit too lucky, the only fictional character who has that much luck is Gambit, who I reference in this chapter with the Aces coming out. But I also hope that you guys will enjoy the results of that bet when it comes around in the epilogue.**

 **But until then I'll catch you on the flipside, see yah and thanks for reading**


	6. Lakeside

"Never again" Maehara groaned as he dreaded giving Asano flowers while wearing a bear costume.

"Cheer up, at least it wasn't a chicken" Sugino said

"Has anyone else been caught in one of Nagisa's costumes?" Karma asked

"Who knows, and quite frankly I don't think I want to know" Sugino shivered.

"So next file" Nagisa said

"Yes" The others said

* * *

 **Subjects: Justice Kimura and Toka Yada**

 **Date Subject: Lakeside**

Toka sat by the pool her teach made for her class, which most called the Pool Lake. She had removed her shoes and socks before dangling her feet in the cool water. She smiled as she saw the Ayu fish her classmate Kurahashi released in there for her to study some marine biology. The others just sat down there and watched them swim around, before they fenced off an area for the fish so they could go swimming. Toka sighed as one of the fish nudged her foot.

"Hey" she giggled playfully.

"What?" a voice said

"Oh, hey Justice" Toka smiled.

"Still hate that name" Kimura growled.

"Even if its Justice" Toka punned.

"Only you" Kimura said kissing her. "And that was a lame pun" he added as she leant up against him.

"My parents wants to meet you" Toka said

"One day, but for now let's not rush things okay?" Kimura asked

"The fastest in class wants to go slow, that seems a little odd" Toka smiled

"But sometimes we need to go slow in order to enjoy things to the fullest" Kimura said

"I know" Toka nodded enjoying the sounds of wildlife and nature all around her, seemingly lulling her into a sleep.

"Hey, you know you can't fall asleep out here" Kimura said gently

"why not?" Toka said drowsily.

"Because there's a monster out here, and he loves to prey on young beautiful girls. And how does he do that, simple he tickles them" Kimura said before tickling Toka waking her up and making her laugh out loud.

"Stop it, you...HAHA...you know that...hahahaha...ticklish"

"Say it, come on say it" Kimura said

"Okay, okay Mercy" Toka giggled out making him stop before kissing her cheek.

"What do I see in you?" Toka asked shyly before placing her lips on his

"A lot apparently" Kimura said

"Shut up" she said elbowing him in the ribs before settling down to watch the ripples in the pool reflecting the sunlight.

"How many more peaceful days are we going to have?" Kimura asked.

"A lot, and then some" Toka said resting her head on his chest making them sleepy

"Are you tired?" Kimura asked

"A little, I've been studying a lot harder with the exams coming up, who knows what those assholes will come up with this time" Toka worried

"Nothing we can't face as a couple and a classroom" Kimura said playing with her hair was Toka finally fell asleep.

"Goodnight my beautiful hime" he whispered as he just sat there feeling peaceful.

* * *

"That was kinda cute" Maehara said

"Who know Bitch-sensei's top student was ticklish" Sugino said

"Yeah who knew" Nagisa shrugged before lounging back

"So what do you think will happen in the next file, any bet"

"Oh yeah" Nagisa smirked

"NOT FROM YOU!" the other three said

"Awe, man really?" he asked

"YES!" They shouted

"Alright" Nagisa sighed

* * *

 **Okay so something nice and fluffy. I really like this couple up there with the big 3: Nagisa and Kaede, Karma and Manami and Karasuma and Irina. Its a shame they don't more spotlights. Anyway a lot of people reviewing has asked for a bear chapter and all I can say is...okay. I was planning to do the bear chapter as the epilogue after Koro-sensei's chapter. Also I'm think of doing a fanfic where Nagisa has the same amount of luck he has here; only he'll be using it against 3-A, the assholes!**

 **anyway until tomorrow I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. I'll catch you

"Please tell me you guys have the next file ready, otherwise I'm going to have to think up a way to get Nagisa back" Maehara groaned

"Tulips, Sunflowers or Lavender, which means I think you're a dick in flowers" Nagisa asked.

"I don't think you can insult anyone with flowers" Sugino said

"I'll find out": Karma said going on his phone

"Anyway isn't the next one Sugaya and Nakamura?" Sugino asked

"Let's see shall we?" Maehara said

* * *

 **Subjects: Sosuke Sugaya and Rio Nakamura**

 **Date Subject: I'll catch you**

"Just a little more, and there!" Nakamura cheered before stumbling on the ladder she was on "WHOA!" she screamed.

"Got you" Suguya said catching her and easing her so it looked like she was being dipped in a dance. Blushing she placed her arms around his neck

"Thank you" she said as she moved to stand up

"What were you even doing?" he asked looking bored.

"I was just sprucing the place up" Nakamura said

"How?"

"Look up" Nakamura said. Looking up Sugaya saw white flowers around the door and windows

"Why white?"

"I could only get white ones, plus the others would mostly likely tear me a new one for trying to pick the garden" Nakamura said

"No doubt, they were brutal on the octopus, but we did plant them with Yukimura-sensei" Sugaya said as he watched Nakamura stand on the ladder, again this time to place them around the blackboard. "And hopefully Koro-sensei likes them" he smiled as he saw Nakamura tipping back

"Catch me" she laughed while Sugaya once again caught her "That was fun" she smiled

"That was scary, say catch me **before** you lean back okay?" Sugaya said sighed

"Okay, okay but aren't we suppose to have some trust if we're a relationship?" Nakamura asked

"I suppose, but that's a bit different to having a death wish"

"You know you like it, especially last time" Nakamura sang

"And why is that?" Sugaya asked smiling

"Look at where your hands are" Nakamura said

"My hands, WHOA!" he said lifting her up and removing his hand.

"Great now they're cold" she whimpered

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Sugaya said

"Not one, I hated" Nakamura said walking over to him, facing away from him and held her arms out "Catch me" she whispered waiting to fall back, Only for her to stay standing

"Why, you already know I'll catch you" he said kissing her cheek while just holding her

"I know" she said smiling before leaning back into his embrace. "For now and forever"

"Okay" he smiled. He would always cherish her. The two stayed like that for a while. Blissfully unaware of the other students spying on them smiling softly at the pair.

* * *

"Man that was odd of Nakamura" Maehara

"I don't care!" Nagisa said

"Why not?" Karma asked

"Because the more she's distracted the safer my sanity is" Nagisa said

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry if this was late, I was out most of yesterday it was kinda late when I got back, so I had to type this up fast. Sorry if its not as good as other chapter. So until Tomorrow I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Afternoon Tea

"Can we do something else for a while now, like practicing our aim, or read something else" Maehara groaned.

"So you don't want to find out how the octopus are getting these?" Nagisa asked

"I agree, we have to keep going" Sugino said

"Come on we're about half way anyway" Karma said

"Okay, okay I'll join in" Maehara "So who's next?"

* * *

 **Subject: Takuya Muramatsu and Sumire Hara**

 **Date Subject: Afternoon tea**

It was a pleasant afternoon when Hara and Muramatsu were walking down the street hand in hand. It seem the world was smiling at them.

"Did you want to stop here?" Muramatsu said

"Okay, this seems like a nice place sure, but it better not be a maid's cafe. I know what Terasaka, Isogai and Takebayashi frequent" Hara said

"Wait Isogai goes to maid cafe?" Muramatsua asked

"Apparently, the other guys who goes with him helps him out with money and pays" Hara said as the pair walked into the cosy looking cafe.

"Welcome" a young man said from behind the counter "Take a seat and a waiter will be with you shortly" he smiled.

"Thank you sir" the pair said taking a window seat, they gazed out at the people passing by

"Do you think any Class A Assholes knows about this place?" Hara asked

"I'm pretty sure they're based more in the ritzier places of eating, not the cosier ones" Muramatsu said.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm Akiko and I'll be your waitress for the afternoon, would you like to hear our specials?" Akiko asked

"Sure" the pair said

"Okay, today's specials are the rose tea which is quite refreshing, we also have the cake of the day which is a choc raspberry cheesecake topped with white chocolate shavings, or the Tropicana parfait" Akiko said. The two of them just smiled and nodded having decided

"I'll take a Rose Tea and cheesecake please" Hara said

"And I'll have a cup of coffee and the Cheesecake" Muramatsu said

"Good choices, and they won't be long" Akiko said. Once she left the pair linked hands and smiled.

"I think we should tell the others about here, you know make it Class-E's official date cafe or something" Muramatsu said

"I agree, this is a nice place" Hara said smiling. Their relationship had started off awkwardly, but over the weeks they became more comfortable with it. Soon they were holding hands in public, flirting as well.

"Here's your order, hop you guys enjoy it" a voice said

"Thanks" they said before realising that it was their class rep.

"What are you doing here?"

"A favour for my sister, Akiko" Meg said walking off.

"Okay, but it is sweet she's helping out" Hara said as she sipped her tea. "Wow, it's really good"

"The coffee's nice as well, but not as sweet as you" Muramatsu said as Hara kissed him.

* * *

"Okay I'm hungry now" Maehara said

"We got that after wearing their file last time" Karma said

"I'll go see if we have something" Nagisa said as a knock sounded on the door. "Yeah" he said as the door opened revealing Nagisa's dad

"Hey Kiddo, heard you guys were studying so your mum sent up some snacks for you guys" Nagia's father said

"Thanks dad" Nagisa said

"No problem kiddo" Mr Shiota said ruffling Nagisa's hair before leaving

* * *

 **Okay so hopefully this one will be the same as the last time I wrote for this couple, anyway I think this is the first time Mr Shiota/Nagisa's dad has been featured in a fanfic. I could be wrong; anyway next time will be more fun with our otaku and film enthusiast and hopefully it will be sweet as well.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Anime Time

"Yo Nagisa, everything okay there man?" Maehara asked

"What was he doing here?" Nagisa asked confused

"What do you mean?" Sugino asked

"His parents are divorced" Karma said

"Maybe they're getting back together" Maehara said

"Doubt it" Nagisa sighed.

"Come on maybe the next pairing will help you" Sugino smiled

* * *

 **Subjects: Koki Mimura and Yuzuki Fuwa**

 **Date subject: Anime Time**

Mimura walked into class to see Fuwa sniffling

"Yuzuki, are you oaky what's wrong!" Mimura asked

"The ending" Fuwa whimpered

"The ending?" Mimura asked confused

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion, it was sad" Fuwa cried

"Dammit" Mimura said knowing that Madoka Magica would always dampen her spirits. He had to find something happy.

"What about...Langrange Flowers of Rin-ne, that always makes you happy" Mimura said

"I suppose, and I do find Magi Labyrinth if Magic fun" Fuwa sniffled.

"There we go, now what about Fate-Stay Night?" Mimura said

"Can I kill Shinji, plus I want to hug Illya, who actually reminds me of Sayaka, the poor thing"

"Crap" Mimura said hugging Fuwa before smiling "Kiss, kiss fall in love" he sang

"You've watched Ouran?" Fuwa asked

"How could I not with a girl like you" he smiled.

"My Tamaki" Fuwa giggled

"Okay, okay. But why did you watch it again?" Mimura asked

"I wanted to watch something magical girl, but I lent Sailor Moon out to Kataoka, Cardcaptors to Okano, the Madoka Magica series to Nakamura, not to mention I don't have any others" Fuwa explained

"So you watched Rebellion" Mimura said "there wasn't anything else?"

"Maybe Is that a Zombie, or Highschool DxD" Fuwa admitted

"YOU HAVE THOSE SHOWS!" Mimura blushed

"Okajima talked me into watching them" Fuwa muttered embarassed.

"At least you haven't seen Witchblade" Mimura said

"And you know of that how?" Fuwa asked.

"Blame Akabane" Mimura said

"What? Really, he's into that?" Fuwa exclaimed.

"Apparently, heck I think Maehara's into Aria of the Scarlet Ammo, Isogai enjoys Code Geass, Kanzaki has the entire series of both Fruits basket and RomeoxJuliet. Kaede is really into Fairy Tail and Nagisa...well I think he would be embarrassed"

"You can tell me" Fuwa said

"He's into" Mimura said mumbling the rest

"What was that?" Fuwa asked

"I said that Nagisa is into Freezing, Cat Planet Cuties, Triage X and High School of the dead"

"Its the fanservice isn't it?"

"Pretty much" Mimura blushed

"Who knew Nagisa was such a perv"

"There his guilty pleasures" Mimura said

"Next thing you'll be telling Sugino has watched Chaos;Head" Fuwa huffed

"Steins;Gate actually" Mimura answered

"I thought he would be more into the sporting ones" Fuwa said

"It seems we have a lot of hidden otaku in our class" Mimura said hugging Fuwa.

"Want to watch Summer Wars?" Fuwa inquired

"Why not, I quite like that one" Mimura said

"I've got it in my bag, and I'll ask Ritsu if we can use her DVD Player for it" Fuwa chirped

"Sound's like a plan. I'll raid Koro-sensei's secret stash for snacks" Mimura said

* * *

"That film nerd is going to get it" Maehara said before catching onto something "Wait...you like what?"

"So I like the action heavy shows" Nagisa said blushing

"That's not all you like to watch about them" Karma said

"This coming from the guy who has watched Witchblade?" Nagisa shot bask

"Touché" Karma said

"Do you think Koro-sensei has a file on what anime we watch?" Sugino asked

"HOPE NOT!" the other three shouted.

* * *

 **So lats tiem we saw this pairing it was from Mimura's side, this time it was from Fuwa. Now why I mentioned Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion, is because I just finished watching that before writing this chapter, which originally was going to be the pair arguing over Manga instead of Anime. Not to mention it has given yet another idea for an Assclass Fanfic. But hey feel free if you want to have a go at what Anime the class watches. But for now I'm going to work on the next one for tomorrow and maybe start on the Assassination Classroom: Anime Files, which I may need help with but I think I got it**

 **Wow, that was a long note. Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Secret Places

"Okay now that the sense of dread is over we can continue on" Karma said smiling

"What's that for?" Sugino asked now nervous

"Still finding it hard to see these two together" Nagisa admitted

"I know, but when I heard he was actually defending Okuda from bullies I nearly had a heart attack" Sugino said.

"I know, I should be grateful to the guy, but something is off about it

"Well let's find out what happens to them next

* * *

 **Subjects: Ryoma Terasaka and Kiara Hazama**

 **Date Subject: Secret places**

"Come on Ryoma, it's just a little further" Hazama said

"What is this place we're going to?" Teraska asked

"Not far, besides I think it will surprise you" Hazama said

"Whatever" Terasaka said shoving his hands in his pockets

"What's wrong, not enjoy our private time together?" Hazama said looking a bit hurt.

"It's not that, it's something else"

"What?"

"That Class Ass clown he's been going after the girls harder than usual, and he actual said something about you, that I don't particularly want to repeat"

"Then don't just relax, besides we're here" Hazama said pushing aside a bush to reveal a small lake surrounded by trees that let in enough light to make the place seem inviting.

"Wow, this is...so not like your typical scene"

"What, quiet and isolated?"

"Light and cosy" Terasaka said

"What can I say, the octopus might have had a small effect on me" Hazama said walking over to a tree, before walking back and grabbing her boyfriend, who she pushed up against the same tree.

"Ow, that freaking hurt."

"Just shut up and stay still, I hate it when my head rest moves"

"Yes dear" Terasaka said absentmindedly starting to run his fingers through her hair.

"That feels nice" she said

"I bet it does" Terasaka sai wind blew through the tree.

"So what did you do, when the bullies said terrible things about me?" Hazama asked

"Nothing, Nagisa bet it me to it, he serious just glared at him, and he pissed off pretty damn quickly" Terasaka said

"Whoa, I have to admit the little guy can be a bit daunting" Hazama said shuffling to feel comfortable again

"So how did you stumble onto this place?" Terasaka said

"Believe it or not our nature girl was walking with me when she spotted something and got lost so I had to go and find her, only I found this place instead, so I come here sometimes when I want to ditch class" Hazama said

"Not bad, who knew that airhead getting lost would find this great place?" he replied putting his arms behind his head and chilled nearly falling asleep.

"I knwo, right its a sweet spot for a bit of truancy" a voice said

"Sure is teach" Hazama said before the pair looked up to see Karasuma sensei

"Shit" they replied.

"Get back to class, nd no swearing no matter how light it is, you two just missed a vital lesson" Karasuma said "So get moving"

"Yes sir" they said walking back with Karasuma taking the rear.

* * *

"Ouch getting busted by Karasuma is not fun" Maehara said

"Experience?" Nagisa asked

"No kidding" Sugino said "He caught me and Kanzaki in the baseball room, practicing her swing"

"Right" Karma said not believing him at all

"Its true" Sugino said

"I bet it is" Nagisa smirked

"Crap, okay so we were kind of making out"

"We knew it" the other said

* * *

 **Sorry about this being late, I was working on something else yesterday, a test crossover for Assassination Classroom with Madoka Magica called The Venom's Rebellion, go check it out if you enjoy Madoka Magica, also the reviews are in and Assassination Classroom's Anime Files is in the works. So look out for that. Its all good fun**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Simple matters

"So we got about five or so to go huh?" Karma said

"I guess, and maybe one of them will be the answer on how he was getting all this information" Nagisa said

"Who knows, anyway I thinks it's time to crack the next open

"I'm still working out how they work" Sugino said

"Don't question it" Nagisa said

* * *

 **Subjects: Taiga Okajima and Hinano Kurahashi**

 **Date Subject: Simple matters**

Kurahashi was sitting at Okajima's desk with her head tilted cutely while she was reading whatever Okajima had smuggled in his desk. She compared herself to the girls

"Is this what he likes?" Kurahashi asked pouting as she placed the magazine down and looked at her chest "Why am I not bigger, everyone knows bigger are better" she sighed before standing up and removing her blazer, waistcoat and shirt. Leaving her standing in the middle of class wearing a bra. she tried to adjust it so her cleavage would be bigger and make her appealing

"Hey Hinano I've got lunch" Okajima said walking in to see his girlfriend nearly topless with a magazine out on his desk. Walking over to his desk and placing what he brought for lunch on teh desk on front of his before turning around, closing the magazine and hugging Kurahashi

"Hinano, why did you look at that?" he asked before pulling on Kurahashi's shirt

"I thought that if I was like the girls in those pictures you would like me more" Kurahashi admitted looking away

"You know that is impossible, for one good reason" Okajima said smiling as he tilted her head to look into her beautiful eyed "Because they are just pictures in a magazine, and I will never be able to hold them, hug them, comfort them, hear their cute laughs and more importantly I can't kiss them. While with you I do all those things, and probably more" he said smiling as she had finished pull on her jacket, but left it and her waistcoat unbuttoned

"Okay" she smiled acting happy again as she was handed one of the bentos Okajima said "If you have me, then why do you still need these?"

"Because sometimes, they help me" Okajima explained

"Help you with what?" she asked dreading the answer

"Picturing how cute you would look in some of those outfits" Okajima said making her blush. "But for now I'll settle for you just being your cute, adorable self"

"Aww, you can sweet you know that" she smiled

"Only around you" Okajima said smiled as he kissed her on the nose. To which she did the same, it was a special little gesture between the pair that symbolised their relationship. To others it was a simple and cute gesture, but to them it was something special.

"Well dig in" he said as she stared at the marvelous food in front of her.

"Okay" she chirped

* * *

"Man she can bring the best out in anyone and still be normal seeming" Maehara said

"Tell me about, she has a lot of energy" Nagisa said sighing

"Don't tell me" Karma said

"Dude, you weren't there when we had to chase her to get a very expensive beetle" Sugino groaned

"I could have gotten it" Karma smirked

"Sure you could have" Nagisa said "Wait...impossible"

* * *

 **Oh am I evil leaving you with that cliffhanger which will lead into the Big 3 pairings for this series. But if you know the last series, then ask yourself what has the guys speechless? well find out as I start the Big 3 pairings followed by Koro's file**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Ring side

"Impossible" Nagisa gasped

"What did Yellow Bitch do this time?" Karma asked

"Not Bitch-sensei, but rather Karasuma" Nagisa said

"Can't be that...Whoa" Maehara said

"I'm reading this wrong, right?"

"If you are, then we all are" Karma said

* * *

 **Subjects: Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic**

 **Date Subject: Ring side**

Karasuma was nervous about tonight, he needed everything and he meant everything to go right

"Why so glum Tadaomi, nervous?" Korosensei asked

"Buzz of Target, I'm busy" Karasuma said

"I can see that, after only three months of dating the lovely Irina Jelavic, you're going to do something life changing aren't you?" Koro asked

"I might" Karasuma said "Anyway, thanks Koro"

"And that would be for?" the octopus teacher said

"If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have met Irina"

"Oh stop it" Korosensei blushed. "But seriously she's here. Good luck" he said speeding away

"Sure will" Karasuma said as Irina showed up

"So what's up?" Irina asked

"Just a little picnic, followed by a stroll. You know our usual thing" Karasuma said leading her over to the picnic table the students set up, with a table cloth, flowers and basket not doubt filled with food whipped up by the two chefs

"Those kids are way too good" Irina said deadpanning

"I blame Shiota and Akabane, those twos seem to be the craftiest out of the guys" Karasuma said dealing out the main dish

"You should consider Yada and Kurahashi, two of my best" Irina beamed as she started to eat the Beef Casserole that Muramatsu had cooked.

"It will be sad when we can't be their teachers anymore" Karasuma said

"Enough sad thoughts, for now we'll enjoy ourselves" Irina said as Karasuma just smiled and nodded before he started to eat his own dish, chatting with Irina on light topics such as work and everything like that, since they both worked their neither of them could observe the others class, the only class they observed was the main class.

"They've grown quite a lot" Irina said as she received a slice of Vanilla Passionfruit cheesecake from

"I know its scary" Karasuma said as he enjoyed the sweet treat their student made for them. After they packed everything up they started to walk through the forest, Which was illuminated by the soft glow of the crescent moonlight and fireflies around in the air. They both just walked in silence enjoying the atmosphere, Hand in hand giving each other a warm and lovingly feeling spreading through their bodies. Karasuma was sure Irina would tel he was nervous

"Everything okay?" Irina asked suspicious about his sweating

"Yeah, it just warm out" Karasuma said

"I don't think it's any warmer than usual." she said.

'Keep it cool Tadaomi, you're nearly there' he mentally berated himself. Soon the couple came to the waterfall and the surrounding area whcih was filled with fireflies. It was the area he busted Terasaka and Hazama in. Letting go of her hand he walked over to the lake before releasing a deep breath of air from his lung

"Tadaomi, you're scaring me a bit" Irina said

"Its just that I have something to ask you" Karasuma stated

"What is it?" Irina asked as Karasuma turned around and approached Irina, suddenly dropping to one knee as several fireflies buzzed around Irina

"Irina Jelavic, will do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked gaining a gasp out of the blonde English teacher.

* * *

"WHAT!" the four boys said

"That's it, that can't be it!" Sugino exclaimed

"Check the back of the page, or even the next page" Karma suggested frantically

"No that's it, that's where the file ends. Koro-sensei didn't write down the answer!" Nagisa said

"Damn Octopus, teasing us like that, what a prick" Maehara said "The next file better be good"

"Oh it should be" Karma smirked

* * *

 **Ain't I evil, leaving you hanging out for the answer to Karasuma's question...hm should I answer it? Maybe, Maybe NOT! HAHAHAHAHA oh I won't leave you hanging so wait until the last chapter on Friday**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Ice Cream Sundae

"And the next file is Karma" Nagisa announced  
"I don't think so, Nagisa. So where is it?" Karma asked

"Where's what?" Nagisa asked

"Your file, come on I know you hid when we were freaking out of Karasuma and Bitch sensei" Karma said

"I don't have it" Nagisa said

"Under the bed maybe?" Maehara said

"No, not there, just checked. a lot of pervy anime though" Sugino said

"Shut up bro" Nagisa deadpanned as Maehara found the file behind Nagisa's back

"Okay here we go" Maehara said

* * *

 **Subjects: Nagisa Shiota and Kaede Kayano**

 **Date subject: Ice cream sundae**

"Asshole principal, wouldn't be so damn smug if you were the target instead of Koro-sensei; heck I would ask for real bullets instead of the bb's we have to use on Koro-sensei. Heck I bet the students in class D and C would actually thank Class-E for make their lives easier" Nagisa ranted under his breath

"You muttering again" Kaeade said

"I'm not muttering, I'm talking to myself" Nagisa huffed. The principal had delivered a message to the assembly and once again made Class-E look like a bunch of idiotic losers, instead of intelligent assassins, and that really pissed Nagisa off to no end.

"I can see you in a bit of a bad mood, so ice cream?" Kaede asked

"Seriously, I'm about to assassinate our principal and you want ice cream" Nagisa said

"Ice cream in the park, just you and me" Kaede said

"That sounds nice actually" he said slinging an arm over her shoulders. Kaede just giggled before walking off with him, to a special sweet shop. Once inside the owner, a friend of theirs who graduated Class-E two generations before them. Kaede ordered a vanilla pudding parfait flavour cone, while Nagisa ordered a Banana Choc-chip flavoured cone. After gaining their order the pair sat down on a bench quietly enjoying their treats, this also calmed Nagisa down after his rant again the asshole he called a principal. Kaede thought of something and smirked.

"Hey Nagisa, what's that?" she asked point over his left shoulder

"What?" Nagisa asked looking over there, at which point Kaede snuck a lick of his ice cream

"Nothing, just a bird" Kaede shrugged returning to her own cone before Nagisa caught onto what she did. So he reached over and took a bit of hers "HEY!"

"You didn't think I would catch on?" Nagisa asked

"Oh I knew you would but didn't think you act like that" Kaede giggled.

"And how was I suppose to act?" Nagisa asked "Try to get it back"

"Maybe" Kaede said suggestively, only for Nagisa smiled and reach in for a kiss. He felt Kaede kiss back so he deepened the kiss. Once they broke apart they went in for another bite of each other's ice cream, laughing and enjoying the time together while the sun set in the foreground. Soon they sat on the bench Kaede's head tucked between Nagisa's head and shoulder. Hand in hand watching the last traces of the daylight sink over the horizon

"I think we better go now" Nagisa said

"don't wanna, comfy" Kaeded whined

"You always say that" Nagisa said helping her up

"But it's true" Kaede said taking his hand was the pair walked off.

* * *

"Wow" Maehara said

"What?" Nagisa groaned

"You basically made out...in public no less" Maehara smirked

"Don't remind me" Nagisa

"Have your parents met Kaede yet?" Sugino asked

"No" Nagisa said making the guys realise something

"Have you told them yet?" Karma asked

"What do you think, heck I bet out of the three of you, only Sugino has been revealed" Nagisa said

"Of course we have reputations" Karma said

"And your's is about to take another hit" Nagisa smiled waving Karma's file

* * *

 **And there we have a cute and fluffy Kaenagi or NagiKae chapter. Plus the running joke of Nagisa enjoying ecchi heavy anime is back for chapter 8, but next chapter will be the last of the big 3 and it will have a surprise in it somewhere. So I'm going to write the rest of a new story which hopefully will be up today sometime; if I'm lucky**

 **So until next time/tomorrow I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Shining Armour

"Whatcha gonna do tough guy" Nagisa taunted Karma

"The last threat still stands" Karma deadpanned

"Threat?" Maehara asked confused

"The one where I dress Nagisa up as a girl and lock her in a room of perverts" Karma growled.

"Ooh Big bad tough guy is still denying his soft side" Nagisa smiled in a tauntingly manner.

"One day you are going to get your ass bitten" Karma huffed

* * *

 **Subject: Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda**

 **Date subject: Shining Armour**

"Hey are you okay?" Karma asked as he had Okuda in his arms.

"I'm okay, just a sprain" Okuda said snuggling up to Karma as he glared over his shoulder. Okuda looked back to see the two bullies tried to attack her on the ground after they jumped her after she sprained her ankle. he quickly picked her up and cuddled her as they walked back to the class so Karma could patch her up and help her home.

"Hey Karma, how did you know I was in trouble?" Okuda asked closing her eyes.

"Simple, I was walking by when they jumped you so I came to your aid" he said kissing her forehead making her feel giddy inside.

"Thanks for being there" Okuda said as Karma opened the door and kicked off his shoes and switching them before setting her on a bench so he could change her shoes for her inside ones, leaving the one off her bad ankle. Once he was done there he took her to the science lab and set her down on one of the tables.

"Now don't move, okay?" Karma asked walking out of the room.

"Okay" Okuda said, once he was gone she let out a sigh and started to imagine that he was a prince in shining armour, and she was a princess being held in his arms as they walked away from the cave of some dragon he had slain

"Manami I love you" Prince Karma said calming her lips as his own. "My beautiful princess"

"I love you as well my prince" Okuda said

"Never been called a prince before" Karma said breaking Okuda's day dream  
"How long have you been there for?"

"I love you as well my prince" Karma smirked sitting down next to her, pulling her closer "And I love you too my beautiful princess" and with those words Okuda was bright red.

"Karma" Okuda said

"What do you know, your face matches my hair" Karma said

"Quit teasing me Karma" Okuda said flustered

"How can I not when you look so cute like that" Karma said kissing her cheek. "See, you look cuter when you blush"

"Thank you Karma" Okuda smiled leaning against him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

"AWWW" the trio said as Karma blushed

"Okay, how we getting back at the octopus?" Karma asked.

"We're not" they said

"Oh come on, we have to find out how he got these" Karma said

"He has a good point" Sugino said

"NAGISA!" Hiromi shouted

"Yeah mum?" he asked.

"A girl's here to see you" his mother said

"Okay" Nagisa said getting up and halfway out of the room Nagisa froze after hearing

"And she says she's your girlfriend" Hiromi shouted up making Karma, Sugino and Maehara laughed

"Piss off guys" Nagisa growled as he went down to see Kaede.

* * *

 **What was that about getting bitten in the ass? So that was the last of the big 3 and the major pairings, but we still have two to go and then its finished, but I've done a third file fic where the Class talks about what Anime they enjoy. So go read that, even thought its only got Nagisa's file in it. So join me next time as we get into the mind of our favourite teacher**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Regret, Rage and Restraint

"What's wrong Nagisa?" Kaede asked sitting next to her boyfriend looking confused

"Nothing" Nagisa said

"He's just bummed he got busted with a girlfriend" Karma taunted getting two knives to the face for that

"You didn't tell her about us dating?" Kaede asked hurt

"Dude, that's cold" Maehara said

"Shut up, anyway I was worried how she would react based on past experiences" Nagisa admitted.

"So you had a bad relationship with your mother, but it's getting better now right?" Kaede asked

"Yeah" Nagisa smiled placing an arm around Kaede and pulled her in for a hug

"That can't be right, check out the next file" Sugino said

* * *

 **Subject: Koro-sensei**

 **Date subject: Regret, Rage and Restraint (First POV)**

It was another day, and I find myself melancholy. The only woman I loved and he took her away from me, ever since then whenever I think of that man I feel it, the boiling of my blood, the rage burning within; I just want to let loose on the mongrel and hear him beg for mercy. The same mercy he didn't give her! I swear I could quickly I should after finished the bastard off rather then what I did. I should find him and take him on a trip at Mach 20, without a slow acceleration, and a sudden stop into a brick wall, no make that several reinforced brick walls. But for now I will have to settle for the thoughts in my head.

"HEY get out of there" a heard a girlish scream. Outside I saw several of my students making around, right now Aka-no, Kaede and Hinata on the shoulders of Hiroto and Nagisa, only Nagisa had his head trapped under Kaede's skirt. Most likely getting a good look at her unmentionables. I wonder some days if she would approve of them together. I know who she would probably. And I can picture her smiling next to me; once she got away from them. They might not know it, but I know every aspect of their lives from hidden shames and nightmares to bright dreams. None of it has escape my gaze. They way Nagisa reacts to Nakamura's taunts of his appearance, Maehara's flirting, Isogai and Kataoka's insecurities, Okuda's shyness, Kurahashi's gentle nature, Okajima's perverseness and Karma's attitude; all those things are what keep me happy and peaceful. Sure they sucked as assassins when we first met, but their talent has grown over time; and I can't help but be a proud parent. So imagine my surprise when I finally noticed all of my students were falling in love?

"Nice shot Nagisa, and may I say nice work" Hiroto

"Bite me Maehara" Nagisa snapped as he helped Kaede adjust her skirt, who's face was redder that anything I've ever seen before. Yes these are my dear students, and my killers. Even though I still hope for a cure I know that I will have to be killed one day  
" _ **It's been a long day without you my friend  
**_ _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again"**_ A sad and bittersweet tune for a sad and bitter sweet moment.

"Don't you think Yukimura sensei?" I ask the sky.

* * *

"Wow I had no idea" Nagisa said

'He knew Aguri and her killer, but I though he was the one who killed her' Kaede panicked "How sad" she said out loud

"Man I didn't know" Karma said

"The dude knew Yukimura-sensei" Maehara said

"Hey Kaede are you okay?" Nagisa asked comforting his girlfriend

"Yeah I am now" Kaede sniffled before being pulled into a hug by Nagisa

"Great, because I need a little favour" Nagisa said smiling

"What?" Kaede asked confused

"I'm going to need the Kuma"

"How come?" Kaede asked

"Nagisa, you are one stone cold bastard" Maehara deadpanned

* * *

 **Okay so that was not at all humorous like you thought now was it, This was the one chapter I had in my head for this series. Koro-sensei lamenting on the fact he couldn't save Aguri. I know that adding the fact he knew who Kaede/Akari was is a bit of a stretch. But hey that's the way this series worked. Also I referenced the Long Day duology, a pair of fanfics centred around the aftermath of Koro-sensei's death written before the current story arc; they're rather sad compared to the Pairing Files but hopefully their still a good read**

 **So until the Epilogue tomorr- DAMNIT KORO-SENSEI GIVE ME THAT! AND DON'T EDIT IT. Great now I have to catch the flying calamari again...so until I can get the next chapter back and posted I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. EpilogueThe End

"Delivery for one Gakuho Asano" a high pitched voice said as someone dress up in a bear suit came into the headmaster's office with a bouquet of flowers for him

"Thank you, so do I have to thank for them" Asano asked

"Um...I believe it was a secret admirer or something like that" the bear said before skipping away

"Hm, I wonder who it could be" Asano said as the bear figure was now down the hallway.

'Enjoy the hidden insults compliment of Class E; you Motherf"

* * *

"So did he get the flowers?" Nagisa asked as Maehara walked back into Class-E while wearing the bear suit

"I am so kicking your ass for this man" Maehara said

"So what flowers did you send him?" Sugino asked

"Geraniums, Orange Lilies, Marigolds and Nettles" Nagisa said "And in order they mean: Stupidity, hatred, cruelty; grief jealousy and cruelty"

"I couldn't find any that said up yours" Karma added

"Oh by the way Ritsu, start taping" Maehara requested

"What for?" Ritsu asked

"Because I want to capture Nagisa getting his ass beaten by a bear on film" Maehara said

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Nagisa asked

"Yep" Maehara said mashing his fists together when they heard girlish screams

"THE GIRLS!" the guys said rushing out into the hallway to find several of them gathered around Bitch-sensei

"Easy girs, easy" Irina said

"BUt you don't understand how big of a moment it is for you" Yada said

"Yeah Miss Jelavic" Kurahashi said as all the girls were excited for some reason

"Guess she said yes" Nagisa said before feeling like he needed to go outside

"Where are you going man?" Sugino asked

"There's something I need to do" Nagisa said.

* * *

A little while later Nagisa found himself by the pool

"Is something the matter Nagisa?" Koro-sensei said

"Not sure, it just feels like" Nagisa started

"You needed to be here right?" Koro-sensei asked

"Yeah, but how did you?"

"I had the same feeling, so how is your relationship with Miss Kayano coming along?" Koro asked

"Okay, I guess; we had a bit of an awkward situation yesterday"

"How so?"

"Mum meet Kaede; for the first time, without being told about her"

"How did she take it?" the teacher asked

"Rather well" Nagisa said as the two walked off, unaware of being watched by the ghost of Aguri Yukimura.

"Look after her, please Nagisa and Koro watch out for all of my former students" she said before leaving. Nagisa and Koro-sensei froze and looked back before looking at each other and back at where they heard the voice.

"Okay" was all that needed to be said.

* * *

 **And that is that, the 2nd pairing is complete, I rather liked doing this and may do a third file in the future, but for now I've got other Assassination Classroom projects going on right now. Also do you think we could get the pairing files on the Fanfic recommendations for AssClass on TvTropes? just suggesting**

 **So to the thank you section: to those who have favourite and followed, to the guest reviewers, to Tiffbaby101, CrissNyah, animeandmangafangirl, Maski1, Dr-J33, jojames427 and to those who just joined in for the laughs and romance.**

 **So now I'll go and work on the anime files and hopefully I'll post soon. Not daily maybe 2-4 times a week if I get a good flow. Also be on the look out for the Venom's Rebellion I hope to write some more of that and my RWBY stuff. Maybe a crossover between AssClass and RWBY is in order don't you think?**

 **Anyway I've said enough now, so Go outside get some fresh air and sunlight, take a walk or pictures and a nice day, until I catch you on the flipside**


End file.
